Apartment Conversation
by Mysteriol
Summary: Risa knocks on Satoshi’s apartment door one day. Risa tries to make Satoshi blush. Satoshi wishes Risa would not jump on his bed... [SatxRisa, ONESHOT]


Apartment Conversation

_experimental._

_satrisa._

_conversational piece._

_inspired by Madhumalati's ExT fic, forever blue. _

_XD _

Risa knocks on Satoshi's apartment door one day. Risa tries to make Satoshi blush. Satoshi wishes Risa would not jump on his bed... SatxRisa, ONESHOT

_-_

Hello Hiwatari-kun.

Hello Harada-san.

You have a nice, big house.

So do you.

'Tis a nice weather today, isn't it?

Harada-san, surely you came just to talk more about the weather than anything?

Oh right, I was just digressing.

So what are you here for really?

You see, I got thrown out of my house and--

And what makes you think I'll accept you--

Simply because you're Hiwatari-kun, neh?

...Come in.

I knew you'd see it my way!

--

Neh, Hiwatari-kun, what's this...this...THING you just brewed for me?

Coffee, Harada-san.

Grossness. It tastes like...tastes like, CHOCOLATE!

You don't like chocolate?

Of course I love chocolates!

Then why are you complaining for?

But chocolates that look like liquid is disgusting! And I'm drinking it!

Harada-san, you really ought to stop talking at this level of decibels. It is hurting my ears and causing a migraine for me.

Oh...I see. I'll try my best, Hiwatari-kun!!!

...Never mind. Forget that I said that.

This is a nice tea cup you have, Hiwatari-kun.

...Thank you.

Did you brew this...this chocolate coffee?

It _is_ coffee, not chocolates, Harada-san.

Oh, oh. But did you brew it?

Yes.

It's lovely! Thank you, Hiwatari-kun!

But I thought you said--

Nawww, I was just joking. Hehe!

...I see. How amusing of you, Harada-san.

Erh...hahaha.

--

No, Harada-san. You cannot go into my room.

Awww, why not! Just a peek?

No.

A teenie weenie peek?

No.

Please, please, with a cherry as an icing on top?

No, Harada-san. You heard me-- Harada!!

Awww your room is SOO BLUEE!

Harada--

Blue curtains, blue chairs, blue tables...Blue bedsheets! Oh my, Hiwatari-kun! You have soft toys on your bed? Oh my, I never knew--

No, you misunderstand--

Nah, you don't have to explain to me, that's okay--

Harada-san, it's really not polite of you to--

Oh my! Your bedsheets are so soft and comfy! Can I bounce on it! I promise I won't mess up your bed!

Harada-san, you can't--Harada-san, you _are_ messing up my bed.

Oops, sorry! But it's so nice to bounce on it! And what's this?? A picture frame beneath your pillow! Oh...Oh. my. god.

...(Damn.) Put that thing away, Harada-san. If you please.

Too late, Hiwatari-kun! Oh my, you still have this class picture kept beneath your pillows! I never knew you were such a softie at heart, Hiwatari-kun!

...It was accidental--

Aww, that's alright...And you read romance novels, Hiwatari-kun? HANYAA!

It's for a project at school, Harada-san.

Rrrrright, Hiwatari. But that's okay, because I LOVE romance novels just like you! Won't you read one to me next time?

I'm afraid I'll have to reject that offer. I don't like to read out loud.

But I'm sure you'll do fine!

No, I apologize, Harada-san. Now if you please, my father will be home anytime, I don't wish to--

I'm sure he'll understand!

...Harada-san...

--

I'm so tired, Hiwatari-kun!

That's because you actually explored my house a dozen times.

I can't help it, I wish I lived in a house like yours! It's sooo pretty and big!

...It gets a little lonely sometimes.

Aww, I wouldn't mind that much!

...In your case, you would say.

Don't look so serious, Hiwatari-kun!

I apologize.

Why do you wear spectacles, Hiwatari-kun? You don't need them, right?

Harada-san, what are you doing?

Taking them off, doofus! How many fingers?

These are games you play with two years old, Harada-san.

How many fingers!!

Three, Harada-san. Now will you please return me my--

No! I'm keeping them. You look better like this. So much better, Hiwatari-kun.

I'd prefer having my glasses back, thank you.

Oh no, you don't! Why do you need them for? To look less handsome so girls in school won't keep bothering you as much? That's so funny, Hiwatari-kun!

...That's not it, Harada-san.

I see. Why don't you try color contacts?

...I think my eye color is fine, Harada-san.

Hmmm? I think so too! They're nice like this. Blue. Very nice.

You're leaning too close to me, Harada-san.

That's because I have to see your eye color, right, doofus?

I'm not a doofus, Harada-san.

Are you sure?

Of course I'm sure.

Your eyes _are _blue.

Yes, they are blue.

Don't move away from me! Wait! I haven't seen them thoroughly yet!

...What else can you see in them, Harada-san? This is a waste of my time.

I apologize, Hiwatari-kun! But I can't let you off until -- OH. OH MY.

...What?

Your eyes...they shine!

Basic biological theory, isn't it? Eyes exude a sort of glistening effect instead of just monotonous--

No, yours _really_ shine!

...Harada-san, your face is too close--

You're blushing, Hiwatari-kun!

I'm not.

You are! See!

Don't poke my cheek, Harada-san.

You're blushing!! I made the unflappable Satoshi Hiwatari blush!

Harada-san, this isn't funny.

Of course it isn't. Am I still too close?

Yes. Does that answer your question?

Hmmm... Maybe I should make you blush more often. You look better red in the face, Hiwatari-kun!

No, not really. I don't like the idea very much.

You should have seen yourself in the mirror!

And why would I want to do that, Harada-san?

Hey, Hiwatari-kun, can I call you by your first name instead?

...why?

Because we've known each other for a couple of years, but we've always stuck to formal terms. I call Daisuke Daisuke, and Saehara Saehara...but I never get to call you by your first name.

True.

So it's ok?

I did not say it is.

Erh...haha. That's alright.

Satoshi.

Harada-san--

Satoshi. Satoshi. Satoshi. Satoshi-kun. Satoshi. Satoshi-kun.

There is no need to repeat my first name so many times, Harada-san.

Satoshi, Satoshi. Satoshi-kun--

I'm perfectly aware that you're calling me, Harada-san--

Call me Risa!

Harada-san--

RISA!

Harada--

R-I-S-A!

...Risa.

You've got it, Satoshi! Hurrah!

...Harada-san--

RISA!!!

Fine. RISA. Will that do?

Yes!

...It's very very late. Will you be kind enough to let me have my house all to myself by now?

No!

And why not, Risa?

Because...B-Because...I want to do something, but I don't have the guts to do it.

...What would that be?

Do you mind if I do it really fast and quick, Satoshi-kun?

No.

Good. Do you want to close your eyes?

What for?

Just close your eyes!

Hmph.

(Here goes nothing...)

--

What...What was that for?

Anou...Anou, you said you didn't mind?

You're mad?

...N-No.

You're blushing again, Satoshi!

I'm not, Risa.

Oh.

Your face is too close to mine again.

Hey, Satoshi, so you didn't mind me doing that?

...That doesn't mean you should do that again, Risa.

Why not?

...Just, don't do that again.

Oh, okay.

Satoshi!

What--mmffftt!

**owari**

A/N:

ehehehe. if you didn't know what was going on in the later parts between sat and risa, you're the doofus instead of dear satoshi-kun! Nah, just kidding! XD. okokok, we ALL know what went on at that moment and what cheerful little risa did to the seemingly unflappable satoshi-kun right? Rrright?

REVIEW!

mysterio


End file.
